Strange Ways of Love InuKag
by Kawiikonekomeggy
Summary: Kagome gets kidnapped by Naraku. What are his plans? Torcher not only towards Kagome, but Inuyasha as well. How will they deal with the damage Naraku does to the both of them? Is there any room in Kagome's heart for love to continue to blossom? And will
1. Chapter 1

~InuKag~

Chapter 1- Helpless

(Link: .com/gallery/#/d49ad39 )

"KAGOME!" two male voices yelled in unison.

A young wolf prince sped off with incredible speed, following after the young woman who was now lying unconscious in the arms of the enemy. Naraku has kidnaped the 18 year old Kagome and has begun to retreat to his unknown hideout. Quickly chasing after as well, Inuyasha, along with the rest of the group, tried to keep up with the gust of wind known as Kouga. Of course, with a jewel shard embedded in each leg, it proved difficult to keep up. Considering Naraku disappeared into his dark cloud of miasma, the chase didn't last long. Kouga stopped and shouted up into the sky after Kagome, infuriated that he couldn't follow after Naraku and save her. Once Inuyasha caught up with the wolf, he found Kouga staring up into the sky with a mean snarl on his face. The fact that his fist was clenched, he could hear Kouga's teeth grinding together and his body was stiff, Inuyasha knew what had happened. Knowing Inuyasha though, he had to ask to make sure he knew anyway.

"Where'd she go Kouga?" Inuyasha yelled towards him.

When Kouga turned to face the half-breed, Inuyasha was a little shaken by the glare he received.

"Naraku has her… He disappeared and I couldn't follow after her."

"You let Kagome get taken away?" a young Shippo yelled at Koga and Inuyasha, starting to tear up a little bit.

Inuyasha, of course, couldn't handle that Kagome had been taken away from him, once again. This time, it had been worse because his arch nemesis had, yet again, taken someone special away from him. He had Kikyo taken away from him and now Kagome: who knows what he would do to her, but Inuyasha didn't dare decide to wait and find out. Regaining his composure, he turned towards the wolf and addressed him in a calm state.

"We don't' have any time to waste so let's go, wolf."

Kouga simply gave Inuyasha a dumbfounded look of confusion and shot back, "And how in the hell do you suppose we do that, dog breath?"

"Well," Inuyasha started, keeping his temper under control, "You gonna just stand there and loose Naraku's scent or are you gonna come with me and find where he's taking Kagome?"

Kouga looked at the hanyou with surprise, but challenged him with his words, "Damn right I'm gonna find my Kagome! Make sure you don't fall behind, mutt-face!"

With those last few exchange of words, Kouga took off, leaving Inuyasha to follow suite after he regained himself from Kouga's encouraging challenge. Sango and Miroku somehow managed to keep up with Inuyasha and Kouga, but not for long. After a short while of following them, they started to lag behind, Kiara getting lower and lower to the ground. A much longer period of time managed to go by and Kiara flew down to the ground, exhausted by the hard travel. The night was near so Sango and the monk decided that it would be best to rest for a bit and then pick up on the terrain once they regained some energy back. They were only human after all, so it was mandatory that they needed to stop and rest. As far as Kohga and Inuyasha go, they continued at their surprisingly fast pace, letting their demon power allow them to over-exert themselves. This was a truly impressive endurance test that proved difficult for Inuyasha and even a little bit for Kohga himself. Nevertheless, they continued to run, following scents that would lead them right to Naraku himself.

"Inuyasha! S-Slow down, I can't keep ahold on much longer!" the young fox demon yelled out, obviously exhausted from the rough travel.

"Shippo," Inuyasha growled, "Now is NOT the time to be complaining and giving up on me! Hold out a little longer kid- for Kagome's sake."

The fox looked at Inuyasha's worried face, surprised he didn't clobber him for complaining. _'Usually Inuyasha would have hit me for complaining and travelling on his shoulder… He must be really worried about Kagome just like the rest of us…" _Shippo thought to himself, keeping a tight hold on Inuyasha's shirt.

'_Kagome…" _ Inuyasha thought, _'Just hold out until I get there. I promise I'll save you, but you can't give up on me now.'_

~/ Naraku \~

Kagome had been dropped to the floor once Naraku and his evil companions arrived at his small but effective hideout. Naraku had purposely left behind his scent so that Inuyasha and the others could follow him. Although he had no desire to fight them, he wanted Inuyasha to see what he was going to do to Kagome. Knowing that the wolf would tag along with Inuyasha and his friends, he had everything going according to his plan; he took Kagome's few shards that hung around her neck and now needed Koga's and Kohaku's. Once they arrived, he could simply make Inuyasha suffer, as well as Koga, deepening their hatred towards him even more. After dismissing his servants, he sat in front of the young girl on the cold stone floor, waiting for her to awake. As if on cue, she made a small grumble, slowly starting to awake from her state of unconsciousness. Noticing that her surroundings were unfamiliar, she tried moving around, but her reactions were very much slowed down. When she was eventually sitting upward, she saw Naraku sitting before her, staring her down.

"N-Naraku…" she managed to mutter out.

All she received from her nemesis was an evil chuckle, which meant he was up to no good once again. She tried to keep an eye on him, but with her reactions slowed down to the point where she could barely move, it proved to be an impossible task. Her vision was blurred and the small room she was in felt like it was spinning. Naraku seemed to be deformed, but she could tell that it was only from whatever Naraku had done to her. She didn't know what he had done to her, but she would break through and hold out until Inuyasha came to rescue her- no matter what it took.

"W-What…" she tried to form a question, but it proved difficult.

Naraku, knowing what it was that she wanted to know, decided to toy with her and frighten the young woman by telling her what she had wanted to know. "Welcome to my small hideout, make yourself cozy. Inuyasha is coming for you, but he won't be able to save you from the misery I will cause for the both of you."

Hearing these words, Kagome was a bit frightened, but she had heard all kinds of threats from Naraku before, so she was prepared. Although this time, things seemed different and she wasn't so sure she was prepared for what he might do next. The look in his eyes was like no other look she had seen from him before and that is what really spooked her. She didn't know his intentions and she desperately hoped that Inuyasha would arrive soon to help her. Kagome didn't know it, but she was in deep trouble. All the young miko knew was that she needed to get out of the place- and fast. As if to snap her back to reality, Naraku stood and walked over to her, dropping down in front of her. Panicking, Kagome tried to push him back away from her and get herself farther away from him, but her body wouldn't move as she had wanted it to.

"No need to panic, Kagome. I just want to have a little bit of fun. Here, come closer…"

Naraku moved closer to Kagome and shoved her body to the ground, letting her head smack against the hard stone floor. With a throbbing headache and blurred vision, all she could rely on was her sense of hearing and touch. Naraku continued to approach her, slowly making his way to rest above her in more of a sexual matter then menacing. She managed to get out a gasp of shock, realizing what it was that Naraku had planned.

'_No! Inuyasha, please… Hurry! I can't stop him! Please save me Inuyasha!' _ Kagome screamed in her head, feeling Naraku's dirty fingers slid up her shirt.

~ Inuyasha and Kouga ~

"Kouga!" Inuyasha yelled, getting the wolf's attention and causing him to stop beside him.

"What is it, mutt? Why did we stop?" He questioned, a bit irritated.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and confirmed his suspicion, "He's really close. We have to hurry!"

"I hope Kagome is alright." Shippo butted in, his voice shaking from fear.

"Don't think like that, of course she's alright! I know Kagome- she's strong enough to hold out until I reach her."

"Well," Kouga stated, "Then let's go already!"

Inuyasha and Shippo nodded towards Koga and they both ran off into the nearby house, figuring it was Naraku's hiding place.

'_I'm almost there… I hope you're okay, Kagome…'_ Inuyasha thought, desperately hoping that she would really be alright.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on ~/Strange Ways of Love\~:

Inuyasha and Shippo nodded towards Kouga and they both ran off into the nearby house, figuring it was Naraku's hiding place.

'_I'm almost there… I hope you're okay, Kagome…'_ Inuyasha thought, desperately hoping that she would really be alright.

Chapter 2- Realization

-Naraku and Kagome-

"N-No… Stop it… Naraku… G-Get your filthy… hands off me…" Kagome tried to scream out, but instead, her voice started to crack.

"My dear Kagome," Naraku whispered- his lips on her delicate ear "are you inexperienced?"

The look that flashed before Kagome's eyes was all the answer Naraku needed to confirm his question. Her thoughts drifted back to the times she's been close enough to Inuyasha to be able to kiss his lips and her face flushed red. She could remember every feeling that shot through her body when her lips had met with his in attempts to save him. The way he kissed back and held her so close to him made her feeling wanted and, in a way, loved by him. Naraku's chuckle was what snapped her out of her thoughts.

That and the fact he harshly ripped her shirt from her body. Internally she screamed out, whimpering as his hands wandered over her breasts and down to her inner thighs. The only person she'd ever willingly let touch her like this was Inuyasha, and yet, he wasn't interested. And she had always wondered why, because Kikyo was now out of the picture and she had developed quite nicely. She would always think that she was either doing something wrong or he was just simply not interested.

"STOP!" Kagome managed to yell out and push Naraku off of her. Not with her hands though, but rather, her priestess powers.

She lay against the stone cold floor without a shirt and a ruffled up skirt, breathing heavily. The powers she used to throw him off of her had drained the last bit of her strength she thought she had left, leaving her completely vulnerable to Naraku's wrath. Even though she knew it wouldn't work, she still tried to get up and move away from him. Nope- her body felt like stone and she was becoming quite frightened of what would happen if she continued to stay in this state.

He threw himself back down on top of her, painfully pinning her wrists to the sides of her head. Kagome grunted out, feeling his heavy weight on her and his strong hands squeezing her fragile wrists. Surely that was going to leave bruises- bruises that she did not welcome so kindly. His tentacles started to shoot out from behind him, tugging at her bra and cutting her all over her torso if she tried to resist.

"Go to hell… Naraku…" the young woman spat out from under him.

Silencing her, he smashed his lips forcefully onto her soft ones in a kiss of sheer disgust. The kiss was so forceful; Kagome could feel a warm liquid slowly flow down her chin from her lip. Her whimpers continued to grow as Naraku kept progressing further past Kagome's barriers. It seemed like the more he forced his tongue into her mouth, the more numb her body would become and the more she'd slip away.

She didn't even notice that she was completely stripped from her clothes until she felt a dull but noticeable pain in between her legs. Tears started to escape from her lashes, slowly falling down her luscious skin. She realized that he hadn't taken her innocence from her- not yet. This was his plan though and he was progressing far rather quickly.

Usually, Inuyasha would have gotten here by now and she would've been saved, but he wasn't here and she was continuously cut and bruised. He continued to be forceful on her, not letting one limb go by without a bruise and many scrapes to cover it. As Naraku brutally forced himself all over her, molesting her, she started to become unhopeful.

'_So… I guess Inuyasha isn't coming for me after all…'_ Kagome thought, closing her eyes to let the tears flow.

"Young Kagome, this may hurt at first, but don't worry, the more pain you're in, the better it is for me." Naraku told her, smirking.

'_No! …'_ she screamed inside of her head. _'No! I will NOT let this happen!'_

With more sternness in her voice, she yelled out, "NO! I will… NOT let you… Stay… Away from me Naraku!"

Those words said, Kagome started to glow with a dark red aura around her chest. Naraku gasped at the source of power she had developed and tried to cover his face as the light flew from her body, burning him. Before he was completely burnt away, he managed to back far away from her, letting the pain from the burn subside. The sound of his burning flesh was one that sounded like eggs being cooked and it wasn't pleasant.

When Kagome had released the red aura, some of Naraku's spell subsided enough for her to move around just a bit. She managed to sit up and cover her breasts with her arms and her lower area by positioning her legs in a certain way. Not only had her breathing become much heavier, but she felt as if her body were much heavier too.

It didn't help her any that her body was covered with cuts and smeared blood, nor did the cold floor. Watching Naraku trying to fight the pain from the burn, her eyes became heavy and her vision started to blur. Beginning to sway back and forth, she knew that she was at her point and she had all she could take.

'_My strength… It's gone… Inuyasha…' _after that thought ran through her head, she fell forward and collapsed.

"Wretched bitch!" Naraku yelled, charging after Kagome's lifeless body.

"KAGOME!" The voice known as Inuyasha yelled, breaking through the wall and charging after Naraku.

"This is payback Naraku!" Koga yelled out, following right behind Inuyasha.

Before either of them could land a hit, Naraku gritted his teeth and jumped back- disappearing into the wind, retreating with Kagura. Koga yelled after them, running to the place where Inuyasha had broken in and glared at them retreat, fists clenched. Inuyasha, however, had seen a cloth less Kagome lying on the floor with a dim red glow around her whole body.

He was mortified at all the cuts that were on her body and the blood smeared around them. He quickly removed his fire rat top and threw it over her small but matured body, wrapping it all around her. Making sure to cover everything he could, he picked her up and held her in his arms, staring down towards her. He was afraid to move her, but something had to be done and Inuyasha was going to be the one to do it.

Bruises and the severe-ness of the cuts were forming all over her body- even her lips- and Inuyasha held her closer to him. The condition he saw Kagome in made him want to cry. Not only did he want to shed tears for her, but this also made him want to know even more of just what that bastard did to her.

'_Kagome… I'm so sorry… What did he do to you?'_ Inuyasha thought, trembling with anger.

"Kagome!" young Shippo yelled, jumping back up onto Inuyasha's shoulder and looking down at his mother-like figure that was battered, bruised and sliced.

As Koga approached, he too saw Kagome's condition and wondered aloud, "What the hell did he do to her?"

All Inuyasha could say was her name, "Kagome…"

"Inuyasha- we need to take her back to Kaede's." Shippo said hesitantly.

Turning his head to the side Shippo was on he replied with a simple, "I know, Shippo… I know…"

"Well then let's get a move on, Inuyasha." Koga called, already getting ready to take off.

Before either of them started to run, Kiara flew out from the trees and into the small hiding spot where they were and landed before them. Inuyasha knew that Sango had sent Kiara to them and so he decided to make sure Kagome could safely be carried back as they headed towards the village.

He placed her on Kiara in the most comfortable way possible, making sure that the movement from Kiara wouldn't cause her too much pain. With Shippo riding on Kiara as well, Inuyasha was less worried but ran as fast as Kiara was going, making sure to stay right beside her in case anything were to happen.

~Back at Kaede's~

Inuyasha stayed outside of the hut, pacing back and forth, hoping that Kagome would be okay, for hours. No one had ever seen Inuyasha so worried, so they weren't sure as to what to say to him. It wasn't like anything they said would help him feel at ease until Kaede told him what exactly it was that happened to her; or rather, Kagome herself.

Miroku and Sango had arrived back before Inuyasha and Koga, but they had gone to sleep so that they could recover from the rigorous day that they had. Shippo had stayed inside with Kaede and Kagome leaving Inuyasha left outside with Koga to endure the waiting. Inuyasha, being as impatient as he is, couldn't take just standing around anymore so he decided he was going to go for a walk to clear his head. Before leaving, he turned towards Koga and let him know where he was headed.

"Hey you stupid wolf," he barked at Koga, "Keep off of Kagome; I'm going for a walk to clear my head."

Kouga replied with a simple, "Keh," indicating that he was too tired to snap back or even start an argument. Especially because of the condition Kagome was in.

"DAMMIT!"

A very frustrated Inuyasha howled, throwing his fist into anything that was close by; trees, the ground and even the air. He didn't care that his fists were sore and bloody, all he could think about was what happened to Kagome. The way he had found her burned a hole in his memory. He couldn't believe that he had let her get that hurt and failed to protect her.

'_I can't believe I let her down once again… What in the hell did he do to her?'_

Not thinking clearly, he ripped through tree upon tree with his bare claws, not bothering to take care of the damage that was being done to his hands. After walking around a little bit, he decided that it would be best to go back to check on Kagome now. Looking down at his hands, he realized that the cuts he inflicted on himself were much deeper than he realized at the time.

Seeing the dry blood on his hands, he didn't really bother with washing it away. It had already gotten so late, so he hurried his way back to the hut only to find that everyone had found a place to sleep at. Even Koga was fast asleep against the wall. When he walked in to the hut, he noticed that no one but Shippo was in the same room as Kagome. Without a second thought, he walked over to the young woman he had come to love so much and sat beside her. Sitting criss-crossed, he stared down at her, admiring her beautiful features.

Her face seemed so calm even though her lips seemed to be cut and bruised; Inuyasha simply couldn't take the sight of it and ran his hand down the side of her face, tears welling in his eyes. Her face was perfectly fine- except for her lips- but he knew that everywhere else was horribly cut and bruised.

"Kagome… I'm so sorry…"

Without realizing it, a tear had slipped out from his eye and slid down his cheek to fall on Kagome's face. With one finger, he wiped it away from her face and stroked the top of her head, wanting to make sure she was relaxed. Continuing to stroke her soft black locks, he started to become wrapped up in his own world.

Too deep in thought to realize it, Kagome started to stir a little. Before she opened her eyes, she could feel a warm yet gentle hand stroking her hair and this made her feel at ease, knowing that it couldn't be Naraku. She knew that Inuyasha had come for her in the end and she was overjoyed. Slowly opening her heavy lidded eyes, she saw Inuyasha staring at her at a rather close proximity.

Although he was staring right at her, he wasn't really looking at her and she knew that something was up with him. He seemed to be very deep in thought about something and she wanted to know. Smiling, she decided to call out to him and snap him out of his little trance he was in.

"Inuyasha," she called; her voice a little raspy.

Finally seeing that her eyes were open and she was looking up at him, his eyes widened a bit and he withdrew his hand from her head, regaining himself before he could say anything stupid. Trying his best to hide his hands from her eyes, he formed them into a fist and held them behind his legs. He felt ashamed to be here with her right now- knowing that the reason she was so cut up was because of him.

"Inuyasha," she called his name once again, "What's the matter?"

"What do you mean, 'what's the matter'? Kagome, not only did it take me too long to find you, but when I finally got to you, you were lying on the floor without any clothes, tons of bruises and scratches all over your body and even a red glow that surrounded you! You were covered in your blood Kagome! I have never seen that kind of thing about you and it's just…"

"You were worried about me…?" she drifted off, feeling warmth in her heart.

Inuyasha snapped back, taking this seriously, as he should, "Of course I was worried Kagome! What do you think: I'd be happy? You could've gotten seriously hurt and I still don't know what all happened… And I've had to wait to see you and make sure you were okay. I just… I wanted to see for myself if you were okay…"

"Inuyasha… I'm okay." She tried reassuring him, even though her body hurt all over.

"Kagome," he started, trying to be gentle as possible, "What happened?"

Realizing that he wasn't going to go anywhere unless she told him, she decided that she should just get it done and over with. Attempting to sit up, she stopped when she was halfway there because of the pain her body was under and she was stressing it. Grunting in pain, she forced herself to sit up, with Inuyasha's help. He had seen the pain she was in and slowly helped her to sit up.

She was having a hard time staying sitting up without any support from a wall or anything as she begun to explain what Naraku had done to her. Noticing that she was in discomfort, he gently helped her over in to his lap and she relaxed into his chest. This kind of thing wasn't new, because he had held her like this when she had gone through tough times before. Like a stone, her body wanted to drop from lack of energy and exhaustion. Somehow though, the feel of her back in his chest with his arms around her to hold her up made her feel a little rejuvenated as well as happy.

If she was by his side, she was always happy, even if they would fight every now and then. Inuyasha's smell consumed her nostrils, finally noticing that all she was wearing was his fire rat shirt. Blushing, she finished telling him what all Naraku had done to her and waited for his response. He was quiet for a long time- almost too long. Before she could ask him if he was alright, he finally responded back to her. Not with words, but rather, with a tighter embrace. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his face into her back, not saying a word. Kagome winced at the pain but took a deep breath and dealt with it.

"I-Inuyasha… What's…? Why are you…?"

Still not responding, he helped her back into her bed, making sure to cover her up. Kagome was worried about Inuyasha, but didn't have enough energy to question him any further. Looking down at her, she gave him the best smile she could muster up and stared back.

"Inuyasha," she questioned, "Will you stay here with me? Just for tonight?"

Although they had travelled together for years, Inuyasha always had insisted on sleeping outside in trees or right outside of the hut. Not even giving himself time to think about it, he agreed to stay in here with her tonight. She managed to move over a bit on her sleeping area, she patted the spot where she wanted Inuyasha to lay with her. She kept the covers over her and Inuyasha hesitantly agreed to lay down beside her.

Inuyasha continued to watch her eyes droop down until he was convince that she was finally fast asleep. Giving her forehead a gentle kiss, he whispered something to her that she had wanted to hear for years.

"Kagome… I love you…"

It's too bad that she was fast asleep. Soon after, Inuyasha actually drifted off to sleep as well and right beside her. He would make sure that if she stirred at night, he would get up and try to help her get more comfortable, but for now, he thought that sleeping would be the best thing for him. So, he dozed off facing her, thinking about how nice true love finally feels.

'_And to think… It was Kagome who I had loved all along…'_ he thought, drifting off into unconsciousness.

To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3

~/ Strange Ways Of Love \~

Chapter 3- The Struggle

Summary: In this chapter, things take a turn for the worse. Kagome ends up in a deathly situation and Inuyasha rushes to her time. Can she be cured or is her life going to slowly slip away? Read to find out!

(Link: .com/#/d4afpgu )

Around dawn or so, Kagome had awoken with a start; she had an awful nightmare about her beloved Inuyasha and it had scared her. Her cuts burned with an intensity that made her want to cry and her body was so sore that it felt stiff. With one eye painfully squeezed shut, she looked over at the sleeping Inuyasha beside her and tried smiling, but instead, her cuts made her whimper with pain, letting a couple of tears escape.

Her sounds of agony reached Inuyasha's sensitive ears and he slowly started to awake, seeing Kagome sitting up and bent over a little. Finally realizing what was going on, he shot up and wrapped his arms around her, trying to help her from falling over.

"Kagome! What are you trying to do? You shouldn't be moving around!" He scolded her.

Kagome, holding onto Inuyasha's arm with both of her hands, started to squeeze him, "I… I had a nightmare… I'm sorry… I didn't think that my body was so… weak."

Moving around a little bit and trying to explain herself was surprisingly breathtaking. Her breathing was a bit heavy and she just wanted to collapse from her weak body.

Inuyasha noticed how hard she was squeezing his arm and he was surprised with how much pain she was really in.

"Kagome," he said, grabbing her attention, "Do you think it'll be better if we go to your time and get some help?"

Kagome, not even thinking about that, was surprised that he had thought about it. Still out of breath, she nodded towards him, "Yeah, that's a good idea."

"Okay, but I have to move you. I'm sorry Kagome: this may hurt, but I'm only trying to help." He reassured her.

"Mhm," she agreed, taking in a breath and holding it.

He quickly but gently put his arm around her back and under her legs, lifting her up and holding her small frame against his torso. This sudden movement made her let out a shriek of pain and grab onto Inuyasha's white undershirt. Gritting her teeth, she let Inuyasha know that she was ready to move out and get back to her time.

Walking out into the brisk dawn, Inuyasha looked around for anyone that was awake: he didn't want to just simply leave without letting anyone know where he was headed. Walking around the village a bit, he found Kaede picking some medicinal herbs for Kagome's wounds and approached her.

"Hey old woman," he called, "I'm taking Kagome back to her time. She says that they have better ways to treat her there so I'll be back in a couple of days with her."

"Nay, Inuyasha, wait," she said, walking over to him, "Take these with ye: these are very rare, but very effective medicinal herbs."

She held out a handful of dark green herbs that had white heads with a speck of pink in the middle of them and Inuyasha hastily took them. After a quick thank-you, he took off with Kagome clinging onto him. After the normal travelling they usually go through, Kagome felt as if she couldn't take anymore. Although they were close, she managed to speak up and get Inuyasha's attention.

"I-Inuyasha…"

Quickly stopping, he looked down at her and noticed how flushed of color she was, "Kagome, are you alright? What do you need?"

"No, Inuyasha… I don't think I can make it… My body is failing me…" she managed to cough out.

"No! Kagome, please! Hold out just a little longer!" Inuyasha yelled, denying the fact that she was slowly fading.

Running even faster, he managed to get to the well and get through quicker than the usual. Not even bothering to stop at her house, he jumped high into the sky, trying to find this 'hospital' place that she was talking about.

'_Red cross… Red cross… Dammit! Where is this place?'_ Inuyasha thought, trying to find a building with a big red cross on it.

When he finally found it, he pushed himself to get there as quick as his legs would let him take him. Looking down at Kagome, he saw that she was no longer squeezing his shirt and was barely hanging on.

'_What's going on with her? Why is this happening?'_ he thought, landing in front of the emergency room.

"Dammit, I need some help! Now!" he yelled, not knowing what to do.

Forgetting about his ears, he tried to put them down under his silver locks as a couple of nurses were quickly approaching him. Not letting them take her from him, he followed them back to a room and laid her down on a white bed with bars beside them. Hesitant to lay her down on the bed, the nurse reassured him that she would be okay as long as they could treat her. He agreed to lay her down on the bed, not even getting to say good-bye.

They took her into another room and told him that he had to wait outside until they could get her in a stable condition. Not wanting to leave her alone, but also not wanting to wait around, he took his chance to flee back to Kagome's house to notify her family. Not wasting any time, he busted through the door which made Kagome's mom shriek in terror. Hearing pots and pans hit the floor; he knew that he could find her in the kitchen.

Only being able to see a white and red blur, her mom was freaking out when Inuyasha grabbed a hold of her and picked her up. Ignoring her struggles against him, he started to run outside.

"Inuyasha, please release me and tell me what's going on!" she ordered, irritated by his rude manners.

Not wanting to get in trouble by Kagome, he stopped and put her down, "Look, I don't have any time to explain. We have to get back to Kagome! She's hurt and at the big building with the red cross on it!"

Acknowledging the seriousness in his voice, she quickly ran to her car, tugging him along with her. She quickly hopped in and started it, telling him to get in with her. Once he was in, he held on tight as she rushed to the hospital. They arrived there in minutes and didn't bother wasting any time on parking correctly. Kagome's mom hurried to the front entrance of the emergency room with Inuyasha and they walked up to the lady at the front desk.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
